


I'm a Girl?!

by goreds



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Genderbending, Regeneration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 18:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goreds/pseuds/goreds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I wrote this when Amy and Rory were still on the show. And I love it as is, so consider it an alternate universe. The Doctor regenerates--once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm a Girl?!

The Doctor winced. His injuries were getting too severe. He had to regenerate soon. He ran to Amy Pond's (the girl who waited, he said to himself) side, and began whispering urgently to her, despite the fact that she was unconscious. 

"Amy Pond...this worked, once. I whispered, and you heard me. You remembered. So, I'm going to have to ask you do this for me again, just this once.

"I have to go now...or, at least, the me you know. We had some fun times, didn't we? You, Rory, and I hopping across the galaxy fixing time and saving aliens and staring at angels. Well, that last one wasn't really fun, come to think of it. I'm sorry about Melody. I'm sorry about all the rest. But please remember this...no matter what my face looks like, or what my personality is, or whether or not I like fish or custard, or think fezzes and stetsons are cool, or if I finally get to be ginger...I'm still the same Doctor. I may not be your Doctor, but I am someone's Doctor. And if I ever come and find you, you have to come right away. Don't hesitate. I'll have a reason."

The Doctor moaned quietly. He had to get back to the TARDIS. 

"Well, goodbye, then. Look after Rory. Let him look after you. Say hello to River for me. I'm sure she'll be around. I'm sorry this last adventure wasn't so heroic this time." Then the Doctor left, not knowing whether he would ever see his friend again. He walked through debris, towards the TARDIS. He opened the door and walked up the ramp. This all felt very familiar.

"Oh, sweetie..." he heard her whisper in his ear. 

"It's just me and you now, old girl. Y'know, it's odd...I feel okay about this...I don't know why. Well, then...here goes. I just hope I don't come out looking like a Silence, or anything. That would be problematic, me writing my own death sentence." He chuckled quietly to himself. And then, he let it overtake him.

______________________________________________________________________________

Some regenerations had been quiet. Some had been big. Some had nearly destroyed the TARDIS. Some had no effect at all. The twelfth regeneration was quite unlike the others: never before had their been such a sense of peace about the whole thing. Maybe this was because the Doctor had finally learned to accept defeat. Maybe defeat wasn't the right word. He didn't always have to win. Maybe that was right. The TARDIS wasn't sure. Her semantics had never been perfect. But as she witnessed the regeneration, she smiled. He was happy with what was occurring. And if he was happy, then she felt she would be too. But she would miss this raggedy doctor of hers...even though she eagerly awaited the new one.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Ah...that's better!" Hands suddenly leapt to a throat. "Is that my voice?" A head tilted, confused. A hand reached for a mirror. 

"Oh, I really am a girl this time! But still not ginger..." Elation was replaced with mild disappointment. "Well, then. Legs? Check. Arms? Check. And, well, yes..." she looked down at her chest. "Hm. Well, then. This is new. How exciting!"

"So, old girl, where to next...oh." She was hit by a sudden wave of nausea. "That's not good. I guess I'm still regenerating. I always forget about this part..." She trailed off, before falling to the floor. 

"I probably forget this part because I hate it so much...wake me up in a few hours, will you? Ugh." She fell asleep, dreaming of past incarnations and all their adventures. And maybe, of a few of her own.

______________________________________________________________________________

Birds singing. Blue above, green underneath. A duck pond, with actual ducks in it from the sound of it. 

The Doctor shot up. 

"I'm in a park! Why am I in a park?" She looked around for the TARDIS, very confused. She looked down at her hand. A sonic screwdriver. And not just her old one, a brand new one. That worried her even more so. The TARDIS had often given her her sonic screwdriver. And it had just as often given her a key. But there was none. And she could usually hear the TARDIS. But there was just birds singing and ducks quacking and children playing and no TARDIS whatsoever. This was bad. She paced the length of the park back and forth and back and forth. She tried to trace her thoughts to what she last remembered. That tingly feeling you always got after regenerating...and black after. And then blue skies and this park. The TARDIS had been taken from her. Or it had abandoned her. No, it had definitely been stolen. 

"Someone's taken my TARDIS." She whispered quietly. Then, "Some bloody bastard's taken my TARDIS!" She was fairly sure that everyone in the park had heard her, as they were now all staring at her. "Sorry." She turned and walked away, a bit embarrassed by her outburst. That was new. The Doctor didn't usually feel embarrassed. Or, at the very least, her previous regeneration had rarely felt it. But, no, she was definitely during a shade of red. Or several. And now she was hungry. 

"Well, yes, of course, I'm always hungry. Time to find some fish sticks and custard. I hope that still works. And the TARDIS, of course. I'm saying that a lot, of course. I should stop." She muttered quietly to no one in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> This may be an ongoing story, but I'm not sure I remember where I was going when I stopped writing it. I just...REALLY love the idea of a female doctor. *sigh*


End file.
